It's a New Dawn
by ZAMB1E
Summary: This is a story on my how Bulma and Vegeta get together. The only difference is that they are genderbent. Vegeta still has her wonderful snarky, sarcastic, arrogant and prideful attitude. The only difference is she is a bit more snarky. Boxer (Bulma) is the still prideful and arrogant heir to capsule corp we all know of.
1. Prolouge

_**Writer's Comments:**_

Hi everyone, sorry for having this so short but I felt like it needed to be as I wanted to just have a basic introduction to what will be happening in this story. Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed or have any constructive criticism/tips please let me know I would appreciate any help or pointers. Female Vegeta is based off of shortsista's Female Head canon and Male Bulma is based off of pinki100's Male Head canon. _(__Vegeta's name will stay the same and she will also have her tail back. ___Bulma's name will be turned to Boxer and of course will be the heir to Capsule Corp._)_

_Characters Thoughts_

"Characters Speaking"

Characters Actions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z KAI, Dragon Ball GT or any other Dragon Ball movies or series. This is just a horribly written genderbent fan fiction of how Vegeta and Bulma get together.

**Prologue**

Vegeta sat with a dead panned look, she sat and watched a delirious looking Boxer as he walked around the kitchen preparing her meal as she requested, nicely of course. Her tail swished angirly. _What is fucking taking him so long?_ She grumbled slightly, muttering some few choice words under her breath. As she wondered why the so called genius didn't invent something to cook her meals faster. _Of course this is a backwater planet, such ideas are too advanced for these weaklings. _

As Vegeta was snickering to herself quietly Boxer was seething his own anger as he banged pots and pans around. He is usually grumpy in the mornings but today he was mad at a particular raven haired female who walked into his room, dragged him downstairs and threw him on the kitchen floor demanding he make her breakfast. _I know I slept in but God Damn it did she have to drag me then throw me on the floor?! And she even tried to hand me a piece of paper of things she wanted done! AGAIN! _As he continued silently boiling in his rage and celebrating his small useless victory a phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts and walked over to it. His mom was calling, she and his father went on a business trip a week ago leaving Boxer to take care of Vegeta on his own. Ever since then it has been "Make me food", "Fix the damn gravity machine: and Boxer has been very much at is limit for a couple days now. He would constantly spar with her (verbally of course) and their fights would usually end with them screaming at each other and walking off.

Just as Boxer was about to speak a cheery voice rang out loud and clear. "Hi! If this is Boxer I just wanted to let you know son we will be gone for a couple months, you see this division of Capsule Corp really needs some work. I know you can handle the company and our wonderful guest Vegeta's needs. If this is Vegeta please just write it down and give it to him like you have been trying to do. Good bye and have fun!" The phone disconnected before Boxer could mutter a single word, his eyes were wide with shock. A couple days more he could understand, heck even a couple weeks but his genius mom was talking months. _Months with that damned sayjin woman. MONTHS!_ Boxer screamed and hit the wall in anger that he would have to spend time babysitting the sayjin princess.

He panted in anger and then handed Vegeta some money. "I am going to go visit my girl Yamcha, just order something or go hunt, whatever you do when you are in the wild" He stormed off feet stomping heavily. When she was no longer in his sights or could be heard she started laughing hard. _I am happy to have my superior hearing abilities now, it just makes his tantrum more funny to me! _Those nights of enduring those hellacious sounds of him bedding his mate or girlfriend or whatever might of been hard to deal with but it is moments like this she really appreciated her abilities. She laughed harder enjoying the fact she could pester and annoy him and (hopefully) drive him fully insane.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Writer's Comments:**_

Link To Fem!Vegeta: fav . me /d4y6psr

Link to Male!Bulma: fav . me /d27o6wz

(Remove the spaces in the links)

Just for reference, the eye covered by Female Vegeta's will be blind. Additionally, everyone else besides Yamcha in the Z-Gang will be normal gender. Please keep in mind this is an alternate universe gender bender fic. This means no Boxer will not be abusive to Yamcha or Vegeta.

_Characters Thoughts_

"Characters Speaking"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, DragonBall Z KAI, DragonBall GT or any other DragonBall movies or series. I do not own the genderbent headcanons either.

**Chapter One**

Boxer was in his car speeding to get to Yamcha's house, his girlfriend has been busy with training and too tired to come over so he decided to surprise her. _It's also an excuse to get away from that damned woman. _He clenched the steering wheel hard and sighed deeply. "No, I just need to clear that stupid monkey girl from my head for the day and focus on my girlfriend." _She must be lonely, she surely will be upset with me for not being able to pay enough attention to her. _He frowned deeply and sighed. _But hey at least I will be able to spend the whole day with her! _Boxer jumped out of his car holding roses and chocolates he picked up before coming to her apartment. He took the elevator up to her floor and then walked out and to her room. "I am glad she gave me a spare key, this way I will really surprise he with my day off!" He unlocked and opened the door to make sure if she was sleeping he wouldn't disturb her.

That's when he walked in and saw them, his now very ex-girlfriend Yamcha and another man tangled in the sheets together naked. Boxer dropped the roses surprised and in shock, enough to alert Yamcha of his presence. _How could she do this to me?! _Boxer growled and he threw the roses on the floor. "We are through!" He growled and stormed out not waiting to hear her flimsy excuses. He stomps to his car and he throws open the door sliding into the drivers seat, He started up the car to find it went dead as it was more of an old classic, he growled and got out and started walking to Capsule Corp. Boxer was followed Yamcha was hot on his trail trying to get him to slow down and listen to her. When he finally arrived at his house that's when it happened. A loud explosion which caused the whole ground to shake, even the sturdy capsule corp houses shook with all the might from the blast. It took him a couple seconds then I realised who it was and started running to Vegeta's gravity machine, Yamcha following trying to keep up with him.

When Boxer finally got to the gravity machine all he could see was wires sparking and a giant pile of rubble on the ground. That's when Yamcha decided to open her mouth. "I knew it, she has been trying to do the impossible." These words barley were registered as Boxer's mind screamed _Find her! Find her!_ "W-where is she?" Boxer looked shocked and he started to try and move ruble out of the way. Suddenly, without warning Vegeta's scarred hand shot up out of the rubble. Boxer jumped back in surprise nearly knocking Yamcha over. Vegeta slowly raised herself out of the rubble.

"You okay?" Boxer stared at her badly bleeding arms and the tears on the tank top she wore showing some huge wounds to her torso. "Of c-course I am" Vegeta weakly replied struggling to get into a standing position, the eye which is usually covered by her hair closed because above it was a gash. Then suddenly anger sat into Boxer, despite how injured and tired she was. "You nearly blew up my house! What are you even trying to prove here?!" Vegeta chuckled a bit but before she could reply she fell backwards onto the rubble. "Oh no.." Boxers mouth dropped and he ran over to her and help prop her up, she weakly tried to move out of his grip. "N-no...I do-don't need any help from you..I need to train.." she coughed in pain keeping that one eye tightly shut. "You need to take a break you can't train for a while!" Boxer looked over the gash above her eye. "No! I feel fine, I am sayjin I can take a little pain it doesn't matter to me..and I have to get stronger than that third class retch!" "We all know you are a tough gal, but you need to rest right now, okay?" Boxer worried looked at her and tried to speak in the most soothing voice possible. "No! I don't take orders from you or anyone!" Vegeta tried to get out of his grasp but then fell down.

As this whole scene played out Yamcha watched in shock with her eyes wide then she left quickly. Boxer managed to get her to the infirmary and ordered a on staff doctor to take care of her wounds. As soon as the doctor exited the room he walked in to see the proud sayjin woman sleeping with a patient gown, oxygen mask and a bunch of bandages on. It reminded him of Goku, when he first fought Vegeta who was heavily injured and bandaged. The only difference was that Vegeta was alone, she didn't have any friends or family - she just had her pride. He sat down in the chair next to the bed. As he sat there he slowly drifted asleep his head rested in his arms.

A couple hours later Vegeta's eyes opened, she looked around the room slowly. As she looked she saw the familiar cerulean blue hair of Boxer and turned her head to fully look at his sleeping form. She felt her heart skip a beat. _Why is he here? _she stared at his content face confused. _I mean it's not like he cares for me, honestly no one does. _Her tail twitched in confusion and she felt a pang of sympathy when she saw how uncomfortable he looked. She slowly reached for one of the hospital pillows and slipped it under his head. She soon fell back asleep, tired and confused about this sudden emotion which came over her.


End file.
